


Magic Man

by verbaeghe



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, New York Rangers, Still Hockey Players (Hockey RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/pseuds/verbaeghe
Summary: Mika can't do Magic. It wouldn't matter if not for that pesky prophecy. He mostly ignores that and just plays hockey...and then he gets traded to the Rangers.





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).



> There is a spoiler at the end of the story if you're so inclined. Not a warning that I didn't archive, but rather an explanation as to why this is so short.

Mika is bad at Magic.

No, that isn’t right. He isn’t bad at it, he isn’t anything about it because it doesn’t come when he calls, so matter what he does, it just...isn’t there.

He’s a big disappointment, because there is a prophecy about him, all This Babe Born On The Thirteenth Of April And Three Of _The Four_ Will Bring Peace To The Magic World Alongside His Familiar By The Dawn Of His Twenty-Fifth Birthday.

Thirteenth of April? Check.

Three of _The Four_? Sweden, Finland, and Iran. Check.

Magic to bring the peace to the Magic world? That’s where you lose him.

But it’s been checked and rechecked a thousand times over, and there’s no one it can be about aside from him.

So, he just tries to ignore that Magic won’t come and does what he’s actually good at. Playing hockey.

Which is all fine well and good, until he gets traded to the Rangers.

//

Mac is nice, Mika guesses. He offers his hand to Mika and says he’ll show him around. MSG isn’t quite as impressive when you’re in the underbelly heading for your new locker room.

“So, these are the guys,” Mac says when they step into the room. Twenty pairs of eyes turn towards him and he feels like a fish in a bowl.

“Stop staring at him, you assholes!” Mac barks, and Mika is relieved when they all turn back to whatever they were going before. Except that one. Who is still squinting at him like he’s judging Mika, or something.

Or maybe that’s just his face?

Either way, he’s about to find out, because Mac is taking him straight to the empty locker right next to him.

“Kreids, this is Zibby.”

“Zibby?” Mika asks weakly. Mac ignores him.

“He’s under your wing, okay?”

“Sure thing, Mac,” Kreids replies.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Mac doesn’t say anything else, he just retreats to his stall in the center of the room.

“Can you not,” Mika sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Please don’t call me Zibby. Jesus.”

Kreids laughs. It’s big, bright, and full-bodied. And a lot. Mika thinks he likes it a little too much. “No problem.”

He sits there for a second, then offers his hand. “Should I call you Kreids?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Kreids reaches out to accept.

And then Mika feels... _it_. He’s never felt it before, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t recognize Magic when he feels it.

“Holy sh--” Mika just catches himself from yelling, leans in to whisper, “Are you a...a _Crux_?”

“I mean, that’s what I they’ve told me my whole life, but,” His face is going through a lot of emotions. Mika can’t even track them all. “I’ve never actually channeled for anyone before.”

“Maybe we should ask to take the day off and go see a--”

“Like hell we’re going to miss practice,” Kreids hisses at him. “First of all, this is your first practice, and second...I just don’t want to.” He plops his helmet on his head. “You better hurry up, rookie.”

“I’m not a rookie!” Mika objects as Kreids hops up and strides away.

“You’re one here,” Kreids grins and throws a wink over his shoulder on his way out the door.

“That’s just rude,” Mika mutters to himself as he turns to his gear, trying to ignore the Magic tingling along his spine.

//

“Where are we going?” Mika asks. After not letting them miss practice, Kreids had waited impatiently, all tapping foot and tongue clicking while Mika dressed...and now he’s all but shoving Mika towards a door down a dark little hallway.

And they’re still somewhere underneath MSG. It’s creepy.

“To see the coven leader,” Kreids replies, like it’s something that Mika should just know. And maybe it should have been obvious, but still. He just got Magic and he doesn’t know what to do with it.

Which...oh. Duh.

“Who is it?”

“Who do you think is the most powerful on the team?” Kreids rolls his eyes.

“Look, the Magic is something I’m not used to, cut me a little slack, okay?” Mika snaps.

Kreids stops. “What do you mean, you aren’t used to it?”

“It sorta never came to me until I met you…?” Mika forces an awkward grin at the end of his sentence. He doesn’t think it’s well-received.

“Why didn't you _tell_ me?!” Kreids’ face is doing a lot of things very quickly, none of which Mika can really track.

“I tried to, but you didn’t want to miss practice, so.”

"We both never worked until we met one another." Kreids frowns. "This is, like, prophecy shit."

"About that--"

“Let’s just go see Hank.” Kreids interrupts him, grabbing Mika's arm. His Magic sings as he's dragged down the hall, and he has no idea what to do with that.

//

“Let me get this straight. _You_ are the Chosen one?” Hank sounds the same amount impressed with Mika as everyone else, which is not at all. This isn’t exactly how he thought he’d meet Henrik Lundqvist, but he’s starting to think that he’s more of a Joel fan.

“How do you know who he is?” Kreids asks. Hank turns to him and frowns.

“Look, Captain America-”

“That isn’t me.” Hank narrows his eyes, but Kreids just shrugs. “Be mad all you want, but that was Cally, not me, and he’s long gone.” A giggle escapes him. “And whatever you’re trying to do right now just tickles, so you’re wasting your time.”

Mika hears Hank grumble under his breath about fucking cruxes before he turns back. “I guess what you need to do right now is learn how to use it, then.”

“How do I do that?” Mika thinks he knows the answer, at least part of it, but he doesn’t want to know.

“I have some books I will lend to you.” He tips his head in Kreids’ direction. “And of course, you’ll be spending a lot of time with him.”

“Wait a minute, I’m not going to spend all my free time babysitting this kid--”

“I’m not a kid!” Mika snaps at him. “I’ve played in the NHL longer than you have!”

“Oh, yeah. In Ottawa. Congratulations.”

Mika wants to punch that snide tone right out of him. Or maybe he can use his Mag--

“Are you two quite finished?” Hank asks, sounding bored.

Mika glares at Kreids for a few seconds longer before he turns his attention back to Hank. “Sorry,” he mutters, dropping his eyes.

“You _will_ spend your free time with Mika. Maybe you don’t understand how important it is that he learns how to use Magic, but you are a crux and this is exactly what you’re for.”

“Okay, fine, say I believe you that this is super important. Why does it have to be me?”

“You’re the only crux that’s ever drawn power for me, asshole,” Mika replies, even though he wasn’t the one asked.

Hank’s cocked eyebrow suggests that he’s hiding a grin, but his voice is completely even when he says, “That isn’t exactly how I was going to put it, but yes. You appear to be his Crux.”

“Whoa. First of all, how did I hear you capitalize crux?” Kreids’ eyebrows are about to fly right off of his head. “And second, why did you?”

“I’ll get you a book too,” Hank says pleasantly, turning his back to them.

 

 

They leave Hank's office fifteen minutes later loaded down with books. Mika still has no idea how to control his, well, anything. He isn't looking forward to any of this.

“Guess we better get down to business, rookie.”

“Stop calling me things like that,” Mika snaps.

“After you earn it,” Kreids replies.

Mika is going to throttle him. Right after he puts these books down. And stops looking at his ass.

Look, Kreids is a hockey player and Mika is alive, okay? There’s still plenty of time to worry about the Magic thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This meeting between them has been rattling around in my head since the day I was matched. Unfortunately, the rest of the story has not. Some of other bits of this story are floating around in my head, but I don't have everything, so for now...they have just met and we'll leave it here.


End file.
